


Unexpected

by CrimsonShades



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I was prompted to do this, M/M, Rapist Bill is outta town again, Shower Sex, i dunno, kden, maybe next time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShades/pseuds/CrimsonShades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper runs into someone unexpected in the shower. And that's not even the weirdest thing that happens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't bother to proofread, alright? Wonderful. Enjoy.

Dipper was completely drenched. His clothes were wet and cold and heavily clinging to his shivering body, so he hurried to discard them, without bothering to pick them up. He was leaving a trace of wet, cold clothes on the floor that lead to the bathroom. He opened the door just as he had gotten rid of the last piece.  
A shower of rain had surprised him as he had been wandering around in the woods, investigating one of the Journal's entries. What choice did he have with his sister out with her friends and the public access TV in Gravity Falls being the way it was?  
Now he was more than eager to feel hot water pour down on him for a chance and have the warmth completely imbue him.  
When he opened the bathroom door, however, he was greeted with the noise of the shower already running and a sight much worse than Grunkle Stan without a shirt on - in its own way.  
"Bill?!" shrieked the boy in utter surprise at the sight of the blond man whose bronze skin was glistening in the artificial bathroom light and whose blond hair was sticking to his head, both eyes focused on the boy with a strangely drowsy expression. One of them seemed a lot more dull than the other and Dipper suspected that it was blind. The demon tended to usually cover it with a triangular eyepatch.  
Somehow, the dream demon had recently aquired a human body. The how was beneath Dipper and he was usually too busy keeping the equilateral-no-more monster away from his Journal to be able to ask. Dipper doubted that he would receive an answer anyway.  
But this, this was weird. Seeing his sworn enemy - Dipper had sworn Bill to be his enemy, deal with it - completely naked and wet and in his shower and _naked_ threw the boy off track more than just a little.  
He stammered some things he himself didn't know the meaning of, face redder than Wendy's luscious hair and backed away, towards the door, fully aware of his own nudity.  
However, he was silenced completely when Bill extended an arm to grab the boy and pull him inside the small cabin with him, a smirk on his wet bronze lips.  
"Now, now, Pine Tree", he cooed. "There's no need to be shy."  
Dipper gulped and forced himself to look into the demon's eyes. They were strangely hypnotic. The way his entire body seemed to gleam with wetness was.  
"Wha-what are you doing here?"  
"I got hit by a car and thought you wouldn't mind if I washed all the blood and dirt off a little." A small laughed chimed from the demon as his slender digits traced over the boy's neck, making him shudder, and finally cupped his crimson cheeks. "Seeing how we're old friends and all that."  
Dipper furrowed his eyebrows. "Friends? I don't th- Wait, you got hit by a car?"  
Bill shrugged slightly, not once taking his eyes off the small body in front of him. "Turns out you gotta look left'n right before crossing a street, who woulda thought."  
Dipper tilted his head to the side and saw a bunch of purple blotches covering the demon's flank.  
"I'm okay though." He waved it off and jerked when the boy curiously extended a hand to touch the blotches that seemed so foreing on the otherwise flawless skin. A heavy breath escaped Bill's lips while Dipper was intrigued with how warm the wet body in front of him was.  
He saw something from the corner of his eye and would have probably jumped away at the sight of Bill's twitching, semi-erect member, if the demon hadn't quickly grabbed the boy's hand and pushed the small fingers against the bruises, only to gasp at the sensation. Dipper blushed furiously and forced himself to stare at the wall, blindly tracing his fingers along the blotches and sometimes pushing them into the injured skin, eliciting loud moans from the demon.  
It took Dipper by surprise when the hand that had been cupping his cheek all this time, twitching whenever the demon's moans echoed through the bathroom, retracted and the slender digits grabbed his chin instead, jerking it back to face Bill and forcing him to stare into those hypnotizing eyes. Eyes, that seemed to grow bigger and bigger. Dipper closed his, just when Bill hungrily took his lips into his, getting on his knees to be on eye level with the so much smaller boy. Dipper focused on not messing up the kiss. He didn't know why, Bill being his sworn enemy and all, he just knew that he wanted to make everything right. He obediently opened his lips and allowed Bill's tongued to snake inside his mouth, greedily mapping out every inch, the taller body pressing his against the wall that was surprisingly cold by contrast.   
Dipper hesitantly dug his fingers into the demon's side again and was rewarded with a moan and a hand sliding from his chin over his neck, chest and stomach to suddenly grip his cock. Dipper gasped into the kiss and could feel the demon's lips curl into a smirk against his as his hand began to pump down the quickly stiffening shaft. Bill's kisses wandered lower and he sucked up to Dipper's neck, the boy's soft gasps and moans by his ear alone driving him nearly insane. Dipper had to remove his hand from Bill's side and wrapped his arms around the demon's neck for stability, his desperate moans getting louder with each stroke. His legs started shaking and just as they were going to give out on him, Bill removed his hands to wrap them around the boy's waist, stood up and pulled the petite body closer.  
"Wait- _wait_!" He screamed, desperately, as he felt the pulsing cock brushing against his rear.   
"You're so adorable when you squirm, Pine Tree." breathed Bill into the boy's ear, the sensation of hot breath against his skin making him shiver. He gasped when a single finger snaked inside him, slowly pushing deeper. A whining sound when a second finger joined. They made scissoring motions inside of him. He could feel his member twitching.  
"Bill, please...!"  
"Relax. It won't hurt."  
"P-Please, Bill, take it... Ah! Take it out..."  
The demon purred softly and pushed Dipper closer, allowing the boy to bury his flushed face in the bronze chest.  
"I think you're ready."  
"Ready for wha-"  
Dipper was interrupted when Bill positioned him, his cock prodding against the boy's entrance.  
"Shhh."  
He lowered him slowly, stretching Dipper open. Bill didn't stop until he filled the boy completely.  
"See, Pine Tree? It's alright."  
Dipper whimpered. It hurt. But it was strangely pleasurable.  
Bill pushed the boy against the wall for more stability and started moving. In and out.   
Dipper half-gasped, half-screamed and moved his arm, touching the tap and turning it on. Warm water started to rain down on the two of them, but it didn't keep Bill from increasing speed with each movement, until the pace was unbearable, the thrusts equal to frenzied stabbing. Dipper screamed breathlessly and wrapped his arms around the demon.  
His twitching fingers scraped over Bill's body, nails breaking skin on contact and freeing the crimson liquid pulsing underneath. The water quickly mingled with the spill and both ran down the demon's back like red rain.  
Bill groaned, brushed harshly against the yelping boy and dug his teeth in Dipper's ear lobe. He could hear Bill's heave breathing and moved a hand to push it against the purple blotches again, effectively throwing the demon off rhythm. The ramming got more jagged and erratic, but that was more than enough for Dipper, whose cock had been rubbing against the demon's moving body this entire time. He erupted in a screaming moan that seemed to echo through the room for a solid minute, although it was quickly followed by Bill grunting. Dipper then felt something warm pour inside of him. The demon's movement slowed, then ceased.  
Panting, he set the boy down and stood there, catching his breath, while the water poured down on him and washed away the stains of Dipper's essence on his chest and stomach.  
With the afterglow still numbing his thinking, Dipper allowed himself to marvel at Bill's good looks, a pensive smile on his lips.  
"Well", the sound of the demon's voice snapped him out of it. "That was nice, Pine Tree. Let's do that again sometime." Bill grinned and winked at the boy before putting his eye patch back over his bad eye. He gave a small waver and stepped out of the cabin. When Dipper lurched forward to catch another glimpse of him, he was gone.  
Dipper was alone. Water pouring down on him. It was much colder now. That didn't matter though, since Dipper was warm.  
He decided that he should probably take a shower anyway.


End file.
